


Let's Walk Down the Road that Has No End

by SunriseinSpace



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to marry me?" he asks, shaking his head a little at himself, at the way it sounds tentative and hopeful and not a little unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Walk Down the Road that Has No End

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [this](http://bartonesque.tumblr.com/post/10435894417) gifset on Tumblr. I COULD NOT STOP MYSELF.
> 
> Also, title from The Civil Wars' "C'est La Mort".

They're down in Tony's workshop, late at night and the only ones awake anymore. Steve's still in his suit, still buttoned and pressed in that perfect "Steve Rogers" way, even several hours after the interview. Despite that and Tony's having gone twenty-four hours without sleep again, they're loose and relaxed, lounging across from each other in the soothing half-light of the workshop.

"So, Steve," Tony says, interrupting the thread of whatever inane conversation they'd been having. He smiles softly, eyes on the tabletop between them as Steve yawns a little and quirks an eyebrow. "Do you want to marry me?" he asks, shaking his head a little at himself, at the way it sounds tentative and hopeful and not a little unsure. The phrasing is all Tony Stark, the tone of it, not so much.

Tony watched the interview earlier, of course. He watches all interviews conducted with the Avengers, with JARVIS and Pepper on standby in case anyone gets too personal and he feels damage control or reminders are in order. He won't have the press smearing anyone's name but his own; he knows the team can handle it, individually and as a group, but he doesn't want them to need to. Call it a quirk, but he's rich and allowed to be eccentric - it's his money, he'll do with it what he wants.

There were no problems with today's interview. Tony had seen that Steve was relaxed and comfortable with the questions, warm and open with the interviewer and the camera. The only time he'd turned bashful was when Steve's plans for the future had come up and, even then, he'd just shrugged.

"I want what any guy wants," Steve'd said, smiling softly. "Just, y'know, happy-ever-after with the person I love."

The audience had cooed, the interviewer smiling maternally at Steve's pink cheeks, and a plan (albeit, a weak sort of one) had formed in Tony's head.

Now, Steve asks, "aren't you supposed to get down on one knee?" Tony still can't bring himself to look at Steve, even if he can hear the smile in Steve's voice. This is major, this is something Tony's never done; even with Rumiko, he's never asked this question and really meant it, been really invested in the outcome. And Steve still hasn't answered.

"I've never been very traditional," he reminds, flapping a hand a little as a kind of punctuation.

"True," Steve laughs a little, the smile stronger in his voice. "My answer is yes, by the way." He says it so matter-of-factly, like it was a foregone conclusion, and Tony feels something relax in his chest.

He smiles a little, just a quirk of his lips, and glances up through his eyelashes, finally looking at Steve. And Steve sighs deeply and smiles back, soft and pleased, eager as he nods slightly to reinforce his words. Tony nods back, chewing a little on the corner of his smile as happiness settles over him in a wave.


End file.
